


RegClar Drabble Collection

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: Collection of RegClar Tumblr drabbles.  Chapters individually rated G-E1. "Look at Me" Rated M2. "This is going to hurt" Rated G3. "There's nothing I can do anymore" Rated G4. "I'm not drunk enough for this" Rated T





	1. Look at me

His eyes are closed just to focus on the feeling: strong hands gripping his sides, the safe familiar weight pressing him into the mattress as Clarus moved inside him, his breath hot and heavy against his neck. His thrusts are strong and steady but maddeningly slow.

“Clarus,” Regis pleads, a high pitched whine that would have been indignant any other time, “Please…Clarus…more.”

“As my King commands.” Clarus picks up speed and Regis cries out. He grips his fingers in his Shield’s hair.

“Regis,” Clarus rasps, “Open your eyes. Look at me.”

Regis opens his eyes and gasps. It’s a sight he has seen a hundred times before but never fails to astound him. Clarus’ expression is soft yet determined. His eyes, glowing amber in the soft moonlight streaming through the open window, are full of love and arousal. 

They look into each others eyes, call each others names, and lose themselves.


	2. This is going to hurt

Clarus looked down with anticipation at the purple outline on his arm. Soon it would be an eagle tattoo, a proud mark of Shield of the King. Beside him in a rotating stool, the artist readied his equipment. 

“I know this probably goes without saying,” the artist said, “But that’s sensitive skin there on your upper arm. This is going to hurt.”

Clarus smiled. “I’m a Shield of the King. I can take it.”

“Correction,” Regis, who was seated on the other side of Clarus, said, “Shield in training of the Crown Prince. Hopefully I won’t be king for several years yet.”

“At any rate, are you ready?” The artist asked.

Clarus nodded and watched the artists careful hands press the buzzing tattoo gun to his skin.

Thirty minutes later, Clarus was sweating.

“Are you alright, Clarus?” Regis asked.

Clarus smiled again, but this time it was more of a grimace. “Yeah. Fine.”

Regis smiled reassuringly and took Clarus’ hand. “Here. Squeeze.”

Clarus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Regis?”

“Yes, Clarus?”

“This is going to hurt.”


	3. There's nothing I can do anymore

Regis sighed heavily as the door to his study closed behind him. He felt older and more tiered than he ever had. The Ring of The Lucii on his finger seemed to weigh a thousand pounds; the crown on his head even more. 

“So it begins,” Clarus, who had been waiting there for his King, said. He stood from his chair, went to Regis and gathered the man who was older than his years in his arms. 

Regis leaned into Clarus, trusting his Shield, his lover, to steady him as he always had. “There’s nothing I can do anymore.” The finality of his words weighed heavy on them both, “Whatever happens here, to us, to Insomnisa, is the will of the Astrals, and the fate of Eos now in the hands of our sons.”

“And it is in good hands, Love,” Clarus assured Regis. “Noctis is young and headstrong, but so were you at twenty. He will rise to the task when he is called. Gladiolus will be sure of it.”

Regis buried his face in Clarus’ chest and let out a shuddering breath. “That, Clarus, is what saddens me most.”


	4. I'm not drunk enough for this

They had been drinking brandy in the lounge when they got the call from Cid.

“He did WHAAAT!?” Clarus yelled and slammed his glass on the bar so hard that it cracked.

Regis raised a curious eyebrow. “What’s happening,” he asked, getting no response.

“Thank he Astrals for that at least. But still kick his ass! Then I’ll kick his ass. Regis will kick his ass. Weskham will kick his ass. King Mors will kick his ass. Lilly* and Aulea will kick his ass. I will raise my children to grow up to kick his ass!”

“Clarus, what in the blue hell is going on?”

There was another pause. “Thank you, Cid. Send him home. And,” Clarus took a deep breath, “Tell him we’re glad he’s safe.”

Once Clarus hung up the phone, Regis stood from his lounge chair to join Clarus at the bar.

“Clarus, please tell me what’s going on.”

Clarus shook his head. “I’m not drunk enough for this. I’m nowhere NEAR drunk enough to deal with THAT!”

Regis began to grow frustrated. “Tell me what happened!”

“I’s Cor,” Clarus finally answered.

Regis tensed. “Is he alright?”

“He’s a little roughed up but alive. Regis, you’re not going to believe this.”

“We killed a giant sarcastic octopus. What won’t I believe?”

Clarus took a drink straight from the bottle. “The damned brat went and challenged Gilgamesh! And survived is what’s more.”

Regis was rarely speechless, but now stood with his mouth open wordlessly.

“A teenager survived the trials when hundreds before him died trying,” Clarus said shaking his head.

Regis nodded. “Alright, hand me the bottle.” Clarus slid the bottle across the counter; Regis took it and took a long drink. “I don’t know if that’s admirable mettle or debilitating stupidity.”

“The Blademaster must have thought it the prior, otherwise our dear brother would never have escaped the tempering grounds with his life.”

They sat on the bar stools in silence for a few minutes passing the bottle bck and forth. 

“If a fifteen year old boy could survive the trials when hundreds of trained warriors before him died on the Blademaster’s sword,” Clarus sighed and hug his head, “Then what does that say of a Shield of the King who’s sworn to never set foot within a mile of the tempering grounds?”

“As I have said before, I believe it says that the Shield in question is a wise and reasonable man whose devotion to duty is so steadfast he does not need the word of a pseudo deity to tell him that he’s more than worth to stand by me.”

Clarus smiled and met Regis’ eyes. “Thank you, Regis.”

Regis smiled back. He took Clarus’ hands in his, brought them to his lips and lightly kissed his knuckles. “Thank YOU Clarus, for staying with me always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inserting my own headcanon, Lilly is Clarus’ (future) wife and mother of Gladio and Iris. It’s canon that Aulea and Regis knew each other as children, so according to me, Lilly was a friend of Aulea who met Regis and Clarus through her.


End file.
